How Far
by Whistling Nightingale
Summary: OneshotSongfic Kagome is getting tired of the way things are going between her and Inuyasha, with Kikyo. So she makes a descision that will either push them together or drive them apart. Can Inuyasha make up his mind before it's too late?


Well Hey guys this is a one-shot song fic I decided to write to hold you over to the next chapter of Is it real or all a joke, which is currently still in progress. Sorry guys. This a long one-shot though it's like 8 notebook pages but hey I love it and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, darn he is so hot. And I don't own the song "How Far" by Martina McBride.

'Inuyasha...' thought Kagome while hiding behind a bush staring at him and Kikyo talking. 'Why? Why do we keep doing this? Us fighting, then you run off and I find you with Kikyo. It hurts too much.' she thought as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up and saw Kikyo walk up to Inuyasha and hug him. More tears spilled from her eyes 'maybe I should leave them be' she thought sadly as she ran back to Keade's village.

_There's a boat, I could sail away_

_There's the sky, I could catch a plane_

_There's a train, there's the tracks_

_I could leave and I could choose to not come back_

_Oh never come back_

'Do you really want to go to hell with her? Don't you want to live? Inuyasha why won't you talk to me? I want to help.' Kagome thought as she was running to Keade's hut as she was quickly wiping the tears from her face.

_There you are, giving up the fight_

_Here I am begging you to try_

_Talk to me, let me in_

_But you just put your wall back up again_

_Oh when's it gonna end_

Once Kagome spotted Keade's hut she slowed down and as best she could, she tried to calmly walk in like nothing was wrong. Too late they noticed.

"Kagome. What ails ye, child?" asked a concerned Keade.

"Uh... It's nothing.. I'm fine" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Kagome, whatever is the matter? Why is your beautiful face etched with pain and hurt? Why don't you let me 'comfort' you." said Miroku with a slight grin.

BAM

"Ow...Sango. No need to be jealous, my love. I have eyes only for you" he said as his hand was slowly inching towards her bottom, but were quickly slapped away just before contact and Sango's face flushed with anger.

"Miroku! Keep your hands to yourself, I don't think Kagome want's you to 'Comfort' her, and I'm not jealous." she said hotly before turning toward to Kagome who was giggling at them.

"Kagome are you all right? You look a little pale, maybe you should go home and rest. By the way where is Inuyasha, have you seen him?" she asked.

Kagome's face pained and saddened at the mention of Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha...Sango's right I should go home..for good. Hopefully they'll understand, especially Inuyasha. I'm really gonna miss them a lot, but I have to do this.' she thought sadly.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away _

_And it's up to you to say how far_

Kagome immediately broke down, and fell to her knees as tears started to roll down her cheeks, pain, hurt, and betrayal were evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Keade, Miroku, Shippo, and a very concerned Sango, as they all rushed to her side to comfort her and help up her now weak body.

"Inu...Inuyasha was with..Kik..Kikyo when I found him. I was gonna apolo...apologize for our argument this morning, but I saw them hu...hug and left." she managed to choke out while tears were flowing down her face.

"Kagome...I..." Sango tried to say something but couldn't find anything to say.

"It's okay, it's nobody's fault. I know I promised to stay by Inuyasha's side, but I can't take it anymore. I've decided to go home for a while till Inuyasha decides what to do. I'm sorry guys but I have to do this, I'll miss you all, I love you guys. Pleas don't worry." she said trying hard to hold back more tears but failing.

"Kagome please don't go we need you...Inuyasha needs you.." they all began.

"No he has Kikyo now...I'll only be in the way...here give these to him when he comes back" she sadly replied handing Sango a piece of paper and the bottle she kept that had all the jewel shards she had in it. Then said goodby to them all and headed toward the well with her yellow backpack on.

_There's a chance I could change my mind_

_But I won't, not till you decide_

_What you want, what you need_

_Do you even care if I stay or leave_

_Oh, what's it gonna be_

Kagome looked back once more at the era she'd come to love and called her second home. 'Oh how I wish I could stay here forever...with Inuyasha...God I love him sooo much. But he loves Kikyo, I could never compete with her, I can't keep going on like this I have to go...now or never' she thought as more tears fell down her face. With one final breath she lept into the well and let the familiar blue aura surround her as she left the Feudal Era.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away _

_And it's up to you to say how far_

Inuyasha was quietly walking through the forest and was in deep thought.

Flashback Inuyasha's POV

_As I stood there with Kikyo, hugging I couldn't help but feel guilty. Kikyo felt so cold and she reeked of death. I heard a twig snap, and quickly turned my head around and caught a quick glance at Kagome's face and eyes that held feelings of pain, hurt, and betrayal showing through the tears falling down on her face... and wait is that...love...No it can't be, I'm seeing things, and then she ran. I became overwhelmed with guilt and regret, I had to get out of there and fast._

"_Inuyasha...What's wrong?" asked Kikyo as she backed away from me._

"_Nothing...I've got to go. Goodbye Kikyo." I said then turned around and slowly walked in to the woods._

"_Farewell Inuyasha." Kikyo called then disappeared._

End of flashback

'Kagome I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Those looks of pain, hurt, betrayal...I can't believe...I didn't mean to put those looks in you eyes and I don't want to anymore. But what was that look of...love? No I was imagining it, she would never love me...no.' he thought as he slowly approached Keade's hut and entered.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked but all he recieved was cold glares of anger, hurt, pain, sadness, and disgust etched on their faces.

"Where's Kagome? We need to locate more jewel shards." he demanded.

"Grr... Inuyasha!You insensitive JERK!Is that ALL you care about...the JEWEL! Not even Kagome's feelings! Well I've got news for you...she went HOME!" Sango screamed at the hanyou.

"Damn it who said she could go home with out telling me!" he yelled back.

"She went to go apologize to you but saw you hugging Kikyo, then ran back here and cried her eyes out. I've never seen her in so much pain before...She loves YOU with ALL HER being yet you are too stupid to realize what you had, so she left and it's all your fault!" she screamed.

"Sango let's go before you do something irrational" Miroku calmly suggested.

"Fine...oh here Kagome wanted to me to give these to you...I hope you happy." she angrily spat as she shoved two things into Inuyasha hand then left with Miroku and Shippo.

Inuyasha opened up his clawed hand only to find a piece of paper and Kagome's jewel shards 'NO!' he thought. He opened up the note and couldn't believe his eyes at what it said:

Farewell Inuyasha, don't forget me. I'll always remember you, please don't try to kill Shippo he's only a kid. I wish you and Kikyo the best. I'm sorry I didn't tell you personally but you don't need me anymore and I'd just be in the way. Well so long, goodbye.

Kagome

Inuyasha could even smell the saltiness of her tears that fell on the piece of paper. 'No I can't lose her, I won't, I need her doesn't she know that! She can't leave not when we're so close to defeating Naraku. Why Kagome why?' he thought just before running with blazing speed toward the well.

'Oh Inuyasha how far do I have to go? To make you see that I love you, whether you are human, half-demon, or full-demon. I love you for who you are not what you are.' Kagome thought and heavily sighed as she sat under the Sacred Tree in her family's shrine, while more tears rolled down her face.

_Out of this chair, or just across the room_

_Halfway down the block, or halfway to the moon_

'Kagome, she's so different compared to Kikyo, she's so lively, carefree, and cheery unlike Kikyo even when she was alive. Kikyo is the same as she was now minus the fact that she's dead of course, but she's cold and emotionless. I'm happy with Kagome, one moment she makes me smile and the next she can be so infuriating. Kikyo wanted me to become human for her, but Kagome doesn't care what form I'm in, she just likes who I am not what I am. I've never felt so accepted in my life, but now I've lost her. This can't be happening, I need her, I want her by my side, I...I...lo...love her. I never want to see pain in her eyes again especially when I'm the cause. I love her , damn it! I'll protect her! I won't lose her! Not now, not ever. Kagome please forgive me.' he prayed as he ran to the well and jumped in to go after her.

Inuyasha exited the well house and froze in his spot as he stared at Kagome...his beautiful angel...that's right **his**, he would never loose her again...leaning against the Sacred Tree crying.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's pained voice broke through the chilly night air as he slowly approached her. With tears in her eyes she slowly turned to face him.

"Inu...Yasha, aren't you supposed to be with Kikyo? What are you doing here?" she asked fearing the answer.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away _

_And it's up to you to say_

"Kagome...don't go, don't leave, don't walk away" he replied.

New tears formed as her chocolate brown eyes searched his golden ones for any trace of deceit, but she could only find guilt, regret, fear, devotion, and love.

"Inuyasha what are you afraid of?" she asked.

"I was scared I'd lose you, Kagome...I need you, I want you by my side, I...lo...love you."

"Oh Inuyasha...I love you too. I left because it hurts me when you leave to see her" she cried.

"Kagome I will **never** leave you ever again I promise. So don't you dare leave me either." he said as he hugged her like he would lose her any second.

They both sat under the tree and stared up at the full moon and all the stars.

"Kagome...the next time you try to walk away from me, you ain't going further than a foot away from me." he said while chuckling.

_Yeah I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say how far_

Kagome giggled and looked up at him and he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate and possessive kiss under the beautiful night sky.

Awww that was so adorable. snifles I want Inuyasha to end like that, but I know I'm dreaming. I'll continue work on Is it real or all a joke but I had to do this. Keep checking out my profile for updates and other cool information. Love you all byes.


End file.
